List of insistance of crying by characters
Skipper All Chocked Up! cried with Kowalskii and Private when they thinked Rico ain't gonna feel better The Penguins of Madagascar: Operation Movie cried when he felled and get a sour Rico I Was a Penguin Zombie cried with Kowalskii and Private when they thinked Skipper ain't coming back Private All Choked Up! cried with Skipper and Kowalskii when they thinked Rico ain't gonna feel better I Was a Penguin Zombie cried with Rico and Kowalskii when they thinked Skipper ain't coming back Kowalskii All Chocked Up! cried with Private and Skipper when they thinked Rico ain't gonna feel better I Was a Penguin Zombie cried with Private and Rico when they thinked Skipper ain't coming back King Julien All Choked Up! cried with Private Skipper and Kowalskii (he was just pretending to cry) Otter Gone Wild! cried and ran home Maurice Mort Madagascar cried and wailed like crazy when Alex scared him Kingdom Come! cried and wailed like crazy when King Julien was gone Two Feets Rising cried and walked away Mort Unbound cried when he didn't get the Mango and touches King Julien's feet Frind-in-a-Box cried like crazy because the game was broken Hurt Broken or Stubbed cried and wailed like crazy when he stubbed his foot he also cried when the onions felled on his eyes Marlene Gone Forever cried because she misses Rhonda Tommy Pickles Tommy's First Birthday cried because he wanted dog food Reguarding Stuie cried because he his father turned into a baby The Big House cried because he misses his mother Give and Take cried because he misses Mr. Boppo The Mysterious Mr. Freind cried because he saw Mr. Freind in his bed with him Mommy's Little Assets cried because the car alarm went off The Rugrats Movie cried because Dil tweaks his nose he also cried because he wanted Dil's teddy bear Send in the Clouds cried when Stu tries to get out of the house The First Cut cried when he sees the cut The Box cried when Chas takes the Kiddy Karnival box away and when the babies break the box Dil Pickles The Rugrats Movie cried several times on this movie Babie in Toyland cried because Fifi takes the Ginger Bread Cookie Chuckie Finster Phil DeVille Together at Last cried because she hurts his feelings Lil DeVille Together at Last cried because she miss Phil Kimi Finster in an All Grown Up! episode The Finster Who Stole Christmas Chuckie on the computer watches a flashback of Rugrats when Chuckie runs away that makes Kimi crys Angelica Pickles Slumber Party cried and wailed like crazy because Tommy barfed at her Touchdown Tommy cried because her baby bottle is empty Candy Bar Creep Show cried because she wanted her Reptar Bar Chuckie Vs. The Potty cried uncontrollably because she wetted her P.J's The Shot cried and wailed like crazy because she thught the booster shot would hurts Ice Cream Mountain cried because she wanted her Ice Cream Mommy's Little Assets cried because she ruined Toytown The Seven Voyages of Cynthia cried like crazy because Cynthia is gone Runaway Angelica cried and wailed like crazy because she had run away from home Cool Hand Angelica cried like crazy because her parents had to send her to camp Tricycle Theif cried like crazy because Cynthia was up in the air Pickles Vs. Pickles cried like because she was a bad girl When Wishes Come True cried and wailed like crazy because her father's statue is smashed into pieces Angelica Nose Best cried becuase a mosquito bite cause of her to be honest Psycho Angelica cried extremely loud becuase the pizza felled on top of her Piggy's Pizza Palace cried like crazy after she was sent to the pigpen by Ringo the Bull The Rugrats Movie cried after she said why do everyone has to go Susie Carmiacheal Meet the Carmiachels Dummi Bear Dinner Disasters Tricycle Theif cried because the Tricycle was gone Didi Pickles Stuart Pickles Reguarding Stuie cried several times on this episode (he's just pretending to be a baby) Sour Pickles Burst into tears when he was sent to timeout in his chilhood along with Drew The Rugrats Movie cried with Dil Charlotte Pickles Drew Pickles Angelica's Birtday went into tears when he got done looking at the card Kira Wantanabe-Finster Category:List of insistance of crying by characters